Ramona Flowers
Ramona Flowers is a protogonist from the Scott Pilgrim series. She appeared in the 68th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, where she fought against Amy Rose from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. History Ramona Victoria "Rammy" Flowers is a 24 year old American expatriate from New York, working as a "ninja delivery girl" for Amazon.ca. After some horrible dating experiences in New York, she moves to Toronto, Canada, where she meets the bass player for Sex Bob-Omb, Scott Pilgrim. The two begin to date, however, to continue their relationship, Scott was required to defeat all seven of Ramona's evil exes, who formed a league to control Ramona's future love life. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height 5'7" | 170 cm * Birthday: January 1 * Age: 25 * Has 7 evil exes * Day job: Amazon.ca delivery girl * Likes: Cats, Cuervo Especial, roller skating * Hair colors: Pink, blue, green, orange * Attended the University of Carolina in the Sky Arsenal & Skillls * Titanium Bat ** + 1 against blondes * Large Hammer ** + 2 girls * Subspace Suitcase ** Storage capacity: Unknown * Subspace Highway ** Allows her to travel quickly Feats * Beat up a giant robot * Defeated several jocks in the 7th grade * Survived being stabbed in the chest * Can hit with 60+ pounds of force * Ran up two story wall * Survived being kicked into the ceiling * Smashed through 11 studio walls * Fought Knives Chau, Envy Adams, Roxie Richter, and Gideon Graves Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie breaks into her fight with Amy Rose, in the part where the two smash arcade cabinets trying to whack each other, they stop when Pinkie cries out that she was going to play on one of them. Both Ramona and Amy can also be seen in the thumbnail for their episode, when the two 4th Wall breakers enter YouTube. One Minute Melee Ramona made a cameo before Scott Pilgrim VS Viewtiful Joe, where she was texting with Scott before the fight (her head was her icon). Gallery Ramona_idle_animation_by_xxshirushixx-d306f2m.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! RamonasHammer.jpg|Ramona pulling her Large Hammer out of her Subspace Suitcase Trivia * Ramona is the first Scott Pilgrim character to appear. * Ramona is the seventh comic book character to appear who is not from Marvel or DC, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Spawn and Bucky O'Hare, and with the next three being Scrooge McDuck, The Shredder and The Mask. **She's the first and so far only female comic book character that is neither from Marvel nor DC. *Ramona is the seventh comic book character to fight against a video game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine and The Joker, and with the next four being Scrooge McDuck, Ultron, Black Widow and Black Canary. **She's the third comic book character to lose to a video game character, after Bucky O'Hare and Wolverine. References * Ramona Flowers on Wikipedia * Ramona Flowers on the Scott Pilgrim Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:Human Category:Scott Pilgrim Characters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Oni Press Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Light Users Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:A team of Combatants